callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Willard Wyler
Willard Wyler is a character in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''Zombies mode, serving as the main antagonist. Backstory Willard Wyler had been directing films for over 40 years before the events of the Zombies game mode. Willard Wyler previously wrote and directed two films, Disco Devil and Nightmare Summer released on June 13, 1975 and April 13, 1979 respectively. At some point, Wyler married a woman named Alexandra, and they had a daughter, Winona Lee Wyler. Tragically, Alexandra dies of cancer when Winona is only six years old. When Winona is an adult, she falls in love with Matthew Mason. Willard doesn't approve of the relationship, but lets Matthew marry her on the condition that he hyphenate his last name with Wyler's, so that his grandchildren can continue his legacy. Sometime after Winona and Matthew are married, Willard's film company starts to go under. He refuses to sell it to anyone else, so Winona decides to go her own way and start her own film company with Matthew. When Winona tells her father, he is furious, accusing her and Matthew of betraying him. He then transports the two into his film, ''Rave in the Redwoods, where they are killed by the Slasher. By equipping Memory Charms in Rave in the Redwoods, it is revealed that Wyler apparently sold his soul to the Devil, explaining how he is able to transport people into his films, including David Hasselhoff, Kevin Smith, and the four dick sucking actors. Events of Zombies In the intro of Zombies in Spaceland, Wyler invites four actors (Andre, Sally, Poindexter and A.J.) to his theater, where he explains they will play a part in his return to the big screen, telling them of the first scene of his movie called Zombies in Spaceland. After leaving the viewing room and manically laughing, Wyler enters the projector room, where he approaches a ritual circle. He then uses a Malice dagger to cut open his left hand, causing his blood to spill onto the ritual circle with pictures of the four actors on it, causing the four actors to be sucked into the movie. However, the four manage to ruin Wyler's plan and they manage to escape the film with one of the fragmented pieces of the Soul Key. Angered by this, Wyler sends the four to another one of his movies, known as Rave in the Redwoods. However, they manage to obtain another piece of the Soul Key from within the movie. Films Gallery WillardWyler_Films_Zombies_IW.jpg|Wyler's films Willard Wyler concept IW Zombies.jpg|Concept art Wyler Welcomes IW.png|Wyler welcomes the actors Wyler Closeup 1 IW.png|Wyler in the animated intro Wyler Closeup 2 IW.png Wyler looking at Ritual IW.png|Wyler approaching a ritual circle Wyler offers blood IW.png|Wyler cutting his hand with a Malice Blood on Ritual IW.png|Wyler's blood on the ritual circle Wyler Mad IW.png Wyler Plots IW.png Trivia *Both of his films were released on a Friday 13th - a hint to his devilish acts, as Friday 13th is considered to be a day of bad luck - or even death - in western cultures. *According to Lee Ross, Wyler's character is mainly based off of real-life German director William Wyler, as well as other directors including Alfred Hitchcock and John Waters. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Characters